In My Arms
by Speedstreek360
Summary: ey could be together in the one place with no caste, no boundaries and nothing to come between them….(Sequel to "Cry No More" and "Shine", set Post-Predacons Rising)


Here is my sequel to "Cry No More" and "Shine". It is Post "Predacons Rising" and I am quite pleased with this.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers. Nor do I own the lyrics I I am using for this one. It's from "In My Arms" by Plumb that the lovely Rainbow-Velociraptor suggested...I blame her for this one but still wuv her.

Warnings: Character death! Slash.

...

In My Arms

...

The light consumed him….drawing him in….

And it caused a relief to flood through him as he let out a soft sigh when he felt the boundaries that life had set for his body break and set him free. He felt the Matrix's inhabitants breaking free and their sparks swirled and moved through.

He could see the spirits of Primes past glowing and brightening at being near their very creator, swirling around him first as if….thanking him….before they swirled and flew off at the speed of a comet, just as quick to be gone….

Once again, he was in that familiar place, between life and death, a purgatory of sorts before he was accepted into the Well, where he remembered seeing his mentor…

There was a bright light coming from behind him and he turned to see what deity would greet him this time….

He turned and he heard the sound of pede steps, the light momentarily blurring his vision of the owner of them. He used his servo to try and dim it so his optics could adjust to the brightness…..before….

He gaped in shock, as a beautiful violet mech stepped forwards.

His armor was of the brightest sheen. Not even the tiniest hint of age or sickness touched him. His lovely red optics glowed happily and brightly as he walked towards him, smiling at him as he stopped in front of him.

His own blue ones were wide, as he felt his body shake, his armor rattling.

"…..Galvatron…."

The shorter mech grinned, "Hello Orion."

_…._

_Castles they may crumble…_

_And dreams may not come true…_

_…_

Optimus looked at him, as he felt the tears brimming at his optics. He shook as a servo reached up and caressed his cheek. He reached up to place his larger one over the slightly smaller and smoother one.

"Oh Galvy…." He whispered, pressing his forehelm to his, "I….I tried to raise and protect him…I….I am so sorry…."

"Shh…" Galvatron smiled at him, as own tears formed in his optics, "I know…..Orion I know….I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you….at least not in the physical sense…"

Prime wrapped his arms around the mech, shaking harshly as he pressed his face plates against the joint where Galvatron's neck and shoulders met.

_…._

_But you are never all alone.._

_Because I will always…_

_…_

"I missed you…..so much….." he whispered.

He felt gently arms wrap around his neck, now about as big as Bumblebee's compared to his new form, and he felt a kiss being pressed to the crest of his helm.

"I missed you too…Orion Pax…" Galvatron whispered, caressing his face plates.

Optimus smiled sadly, "It's Optimus now, love."

"Not anymore," Galvatron smiled back, "You may have the body of a Prime, but now that the matrix and the Allspark have been relinquished….you're now Orion Pax…my Orion…."

Prime—no Pax—smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.

….

_Always love you…._

_….._

Galvatron smiled at him, as the halo of light around him, seemed to give off a peaceful aura.

He kissed his lips gently, taking his servos into his own. Orion returned it gently, caressing his knuckles with his thumbs, purring softly. However he shuttered his optics, before he looked off to the side with sadness and sudden worry.

"Megatronus…" He whispered.

Galvatron shushed him again, "I know love," he shook, pain in his optics, "It pains me to be away from him as well….but Primus….Primus will protect him…and I know that now without the dark energon…he can be redeemed….." his servo shook in Orion's, showing his fear for their son.

….

_When the clouds rage_

_And the storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms!_

_….._

Orion held him, before he smiled, "….Yes…..I have a feeling we will all be together in the well one day…" he kissed his forehelm.

Galvatron smiled, taking his servo in his, "Come. He is waiting for us…"

Orion looked at him, as the bright light before them glowed brighter with a warmth that pulled and tugged on their sparks. He fell to his knees for a moment, and pulled Galvatron to him. The violet mech chuckled, and smiled at his love.

"I love you…..I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner….." he whispered, nuzzling him, "maybe I could have…"

"Shhh…..I forgave you even before I joined the well…because you gave me the gift of bearing a child out of love…even if I didn't not stay with him long….I loved you both very much…" Galvatron kissed him gently, even as they began to fade into the light of their creator.

The violet flier held his lover and the father of his child securely in his arms, even as they became translucent..

_…_

_Rains will pour down,_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe_

_In my arms…_

…..

Galvatron said something, but it was lost in the serenity of being accepted by the great creator. Orion leaned on his lover, as he basked in the love and affection feeling himself becoming lost in it, but despite this, he felt the security and love of his lovely flier's embrace…

…..

_In my arms…._

_…_

The two faded into the light as they both were taken into the Well, their souls peacefully drifting as they remained together in their invisible hold.

They went to a place where no caste, social boundary nor familial tradition could ever reach them, knowing one day they could be a full family again when their child joined them…

But for now they were content.

For always and an eternity….

...

(smiles sadly) Now they can finally be together at last. My bittersweet ending to Orion/Galvatorn, but it's not the end of this universe.

Review please!


End file.
